This specification generally relates to cloud computing techniques.
In cloud computing, a set of shared computing resources, storage resources, and network resources can be provisioned to users, generally in the form of virtual machines. Multiple physical computing appliances, e.g., computers in a server farm, can provide a service platform for provisioning these resources. The service platform is sometimes referred to as infrastructure as a service (IaaS). A deployment system can automate and simplify transforming a source code or binary code representation of an application into a service instance of that application using IaaS resources. The service instance can then be accessed by end users on a cloud computing platform. An example of a cloud computing platform is a Pivotal Cloud Foundry® software product deployed on a set of cloud appliances. An example deployment system is a BOSH® system that deploys and manages service instances on a cloud computing platform.